La chica de mis sueños
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Muchos dicen que la persona con la que sueñas, será con quien pases el resto de tu vida, pero ¿y si esa misma persona resulta ser tu ex, quien te hizo probar el sabor de la traición y de la decepción? Por favor, pasen y lean


_Otra vez ese sueño… Ya no quiero que vuelva a pasar… _Fueron los primeros pensamientos que se me cruzaron por la mente apenas había despertado. Sintiendo un amargo sabor recorrer por mi boca, decidí cerrar los ojos y tratar de esfumar aquel repugnante gusto al tiempo que aquel sueño volvía a mi memoria; el sueño con mi ex.

Esto es raro… Desde yace ya… un mes que no volví a soñar con ella, con su voz, ni mucho menos su risa… En los mismos, ya su rostro parece nubloso, e incluso a veces, en las calles, suelo confundírmela con alguien más. ¿De qué tratará todo esto? ¿Por qué siento que la veo en todos lados, pero en realidad ella no está en ningún sitio? Esto ya me está sacando la cabeza.

Decidida a olvidarlo todo, agarré a Gustav, mi bajo, y decidí en practicar.

Desde hace varios meses que ya no supe nada de ella, debido a que decidí en distanciarme por completo de mi ex. Razones, traición: la había visto con alguien más mientras regresaba a casa después de ir al cumpleaños de mi abuela. Ustedes me dirán que quizá es su amigo, y que me imaginé cosas, pero yo les respondo, ¿acaso casi a los diez minutos de verla, le preguntes por mensaje que hacía, y ella te responda que estaba en casa con su hermana? Sencillamente, detesto las mentiras, más si vienen de mis seres queridos.

Después, rompimos por celular. Al no responderle sus llamadas, o mensajes, esperaba a que se presentara en mi casa, queriendo averiguar acerca de mi repentino cambio, ella jamás vino, y solo dejo un mensaje, el que decía si lo nuestro había terminado. Y como respuesta, la bloqueé en mi cuenta de Facebook.

Y desde aquel entonces, lloré, me insulté por lo idiota que era, por ser tan ciega, por no poder ver la realidad que era demasiado obvia como para pasarlo por alto. Cada acto de ella, cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, era todo engaño. Y con cada descubrimiento que hacía, el agrio sabor de la indignación regresaba a mí, con el doble de potencia, haciendo que reafirme la decisión de no volver más con ella, al mismo tiempo que sentía repugnancia.

Al mes del rompimiento, soñé con ella. En el, estábamos en la parada del tren subterráneo, yo iba caminando, y la había visto caminar por mi campo de visión, de izquierda a derecha. Yo la vi, pero no le presté importancia.

A las semanas, el segundo sueño. En el yo estaba en la esquina de mi casa, e iba caminando en dirección al centro pero, a los pocos pasos, una mujer con ropas azules y cabeza baja, tapada por un sombrero violeta iba hacia mi dirección. Ignorándola, pasé por su lado, pero ella me agarró del brazo y me llevó hacia mi casa, diciendo "tenemos que hablar". Apenas escuché su voz, me di cuenta que era ella.

El tercer sueño, el cual fue un tiempo después del último mencionado, estábamos en mi habitación, junto con mis amigas. Ella trataba de besarme, pero me negaba, después hacía comentarios de que agradecía que ahora estuviera soltera, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que no quería estarlo. Pero, como he dicho en anteriores veces, su rostro estaba borroso.

Ahora, el último sueño que tuve, ocurrió en varias escenas. La primera fue en el supermercado. Estaba buscando que comprar, y de repente, escuché la voz de ella, pareciendo como si estuviese hablando con alguien, después, la voz de un hombre. Los ignoré, compré lo que quería, y me dispuse a irme de aquel sitio, cuando, en la salida, ellos se estaban besando. Viendo que había un hueco por detrás de ella, decidí en pasar, y justo en ese momento, se separaron de su afecto.

─ Disculpen, tengo que pasar ─ dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo que mi sangre hirviera.

─ Disculpen, tengo que pasar ─ repetí de muy mal humor, alejándome de ellos.

─ Deberías de tener más cuidado ─ añadió ella.

Al darme vuelta, pude ver que el chico se había tropezado con un cable, lo cual yo no dejé pasar por alto.

─ Y tú deberías de no perderlo a el ─ y después de eso, dejé sonar una sonora carcajada; no era de gozo, más bien expresó todo mi enojo. Mientras seguía riendo, les di la vuelta y me fui, no sin antes escuchar decir a ella.

─ Parece que está feliz por haber roto conmigo.

Y ahí se pasa a otra escena, estábamos en la habitación de huéspedes de mi casa. Yo recostada en la cama y el novio de mi ex parado, y mi ex, al lado mío. Estábamos hablando de música, para luego comentar acerca de videojuegos.

─ Ahora al que le estoy jugando es al… Warcraft 3… Estoy cerca de terminarlo… Ya con los… ─ tratando de recordar el nombre de la raza ─ Elfos Oscuros…

─ No… Yo hace siglos que quiero pasar ese videojuego ─ admitió el chico al ver que estaba jugando a uno de sus videojuegos preferidos.

─ Entonces deberían de jugar juntos en casa ─ declaró mi ex.

─ Ah no, no, no, no y no. No pienso ir a ese lugar ─ negué rotundamente.

─ Entonces ven en uno de estos días, así el me deja tocar el piano ─ me ignoró olímpicamente, mientras me mostraba un almanaque y allí figuraban los días 11, 27, 24, 16

─ No me voy a acordar de esas fechas

─ Yo te haré recordar ─ dijo mientras se acercaba.

Por lo visto, el chico ya se había ido afuera y, viendo que ella se acercaba más, decidí en sentarme. Para eso, ella parecía que le comenzaba a faltar el aliento y respiraba agitadamente. Pensando que sería una actuación, me levanté de la cama y la miré, recostada al lado del lugar en donde estaba. Cuando dejó de "respirar", decidí en tomarle el pulso, para luego sentir que su ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón, cuando en realidad ella estuvo acostada todo el tiempo, a mi lado.

─ Eso ya es electro ─ declaró ella mientras alejaba mis dedos y se levantaba y se disponía a sujetar mi mano, pero yo la alejé y la puse para que camine delante de mí.

─ Marche presa ─ añadí mientras estábamos caminando, yo detrás de ella, para luego agregar ─ He cambiado mucho en este tiempo.

Y ahí, veo que el chico estaba viendo mi bajo. Tocó unas notas y se alejó.

─ Aficionada… ─ le escuché susurrar mientras pasaba a mi lado

─ Lamentablemente, este bajo no es mío, me lo prestaron ─ fue lo que respondí, para luego guiar a ambos fuera de mi casa.

Y, apenas salimos, desperté.

Muchos dicen que, si sueñas con alguna persona, es porque estarán destinados a estar juntos. Pero, ¿y si esa persona ya estuvo contigo, te hizo sufrir, e hizo que pruebes el sabor de la traición? He aquí mi historia, de cómo sueño con mi ex cada temporada, y del porqué ahora me pregunto de que si ella realmente toca el piano o no.

**N. Luka: ¿"Si ella realmente toca el piano o no"? ¿Qué tipo de final es ese?**

**K. Meiko: Es la pregunta que al final me hice cuando lo volví a analizar. Porque, si mal no recuerdo, ella no toca el piano. Así que me dije a mí misma "es solo un sueño" y comencé a tocar a Gustav**

**N. Luka: Eres rara para ser una Beta ¬¬**

**K. Meiko: Disculpa ¬¬ Ahora bien, me gustaría que me diesen sus opiniones con respecto a esto. Acepto cualquier tipo de críticas, correcciones, etc etc etc.**

**N. Luka: Y esperamos sus Reviews**

**K. Meiko: ¡AH! Una aclaración: esto va a Vocaloid, y la narradora es Luka, su ex es Gumi, y el chico… Pongámosle Gakupo. En sí, esto está relacionado con Adheridos Separados, debido a que ocurre posteriormente a esa historia, y hace mención al romance que tuvo Luka en el tiempo en el que no estuvo con ella. En fin, ¡See ya!**


End file.
